We re at the crossroads, my dear
by Chevy Impala 67
Summary: Minha idéia de como seria o final da 4ªtemporada.


**We´re at the crossroads, my dear.**

Sam e Dean tinham à poucas horas atrás, se confrontado numa luta final. Sam liderando o inferno e o Dean os céus.  
Quase mataram um ao outro.  
Sam já estava com um pé sobre Dean para dar um fim nele. Seus poderes psíquicos tinham tomado poder sobre Sam. Dean , nos minutos finais, se dependesse de Sam,começou a chamar pelo nome do irmão,mesmo achando que ia ser em vão. E Sam parou,olhou para o irmão que estava abaixo de seu pé, e Dean começou a falar:

- Sammy? Você acha que fui para o inferno a troco de nada?Que fiz o trato somente para cair duro?Não,não foi por isso. Foi porque sempre dei alma e coração por você, e não suportaria a vida sem você.Você me deixa de pé novamente quando queria permanecer deitado,e, Sammy talvez embora já nem saiba o significado disso...Eu te amo Sammy, e jamais me arrependerei de ter ido ao inferno por você,então,se vai me matar,pode ir em frente.

Dean virou o rosto,para não encontrar os olhos de Sam. Dean já estava com lágrimas presas nos olhos.  
Sam se abaixou e pegou o irmão com as mãos na gola da jaqueta de Dean, e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do mesmo.  
- Dean? – perguntou ele  
- Sim, sou eu Sammy.  
- O que eu estou fazendo, Dean?  
- Tentando dar cabo na minha vida?

Sam desviou o olhar de Dean e olhou em volta, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. E voltou seus pares de olhos verdes para Dean.

- Dean, o que eu fiz com você...? – E passou a mão no rosto de Dean tirando um pouco do sangue que provinha de um corte.

- Sam, você é o único quem pode consertar isso.  
- Tem razão Dean, para vencermos, lutarei ao seu lado. Sam então estendeu a mão para ajudar Dean levantar.

E então lutaram,juntos como nunca. Por fim ele, com Sam e os anjos acabaram vencendo. Então Castiel disse:

- Sam e Dean Winchester agradecemos do fundo de nossas almas sagradas por terem nos ajudado a vencer. Continuarão nesse mundo e quando terminarem por aqui, se juntarão aos nossos anjos.

E assim Castiel e todos os outros anjos sumiram num piscar de olhos.

Sam e Dean então começaram a caminhar, deixando o campo de batalha, até que finalmente chegaram ao Impala e entraram. O carro estava parado numa encruzilhada.

- Tudo se acabou e ganhamos. Chega desse trabalho depois disso tudo. – disse Dean.

- Estamos numa encruzilhada, Dean, para onde vamos? Sim e agora cada um vai seguir seu caminho e assim que tudo acaba?

- Se é isso o que quer, siga em frente Sammy.

Sam saiu do carro e bateu a porta com força. Seguiu até o meio da encruzilhada e sentou no meio dela.

Dean entendeu aquilo como um sim, deu a partida, olhou para o retrovisor e somente falou aquilo:

- Irei sentir sua falta Sammy, nesse caminho que seguirei, uma estrada sozinha.

E começou a andar com o carro.

Sam imediatamente levantou, correu até o carro e bateu na janela fazendo Dean parar . Sam abriu a porta, entrou e a fechou novamente.

- Dean, irei seguir o resto de minha vida com você, pois tenho absoluta certeza que não acharei outra pessoa que venda sua alma por mim e vá ao inferno por mim.. e além de tudo, você é minha família.

E Sam o abraçou apertado, e Dean retribuiu.

Uns minutos depois se soltaram.

Dean sorriu para Sam, deu a partida e ligou o rádio.

We're at the crossroads, my dear  
(Estamos numa encruzilhada, meu querido)

Where do we go from here?  
(Para onde iremos a partir daqui?)

Maybe you won't go, maybe you'll stay  
(Talvez você não vá, talvez você fique)

Oh I know I'm gonna miss you either ways  
(Ah, eu sei que sentirei sua falta de qualquer forma)

It's such a lonely road  
(É uma estrada tão solitária)

Where do we go from here?  
(Para onde iremos a partir daqui?)

All I can do is - follow the tracks of my tears  
(Tudo que posso fazer é seguir os rastros das minhas lágrimas)

When I cry your name  
(Quando eu choro seu nome)

And am I waiting only to drown in pain

(e eu estou esperando apenas para mergulhar na dor?)

Don't you do it  
(Não faça isso)

No, said don't you leave me this way  
(Não! Diga que não me deixará assim)

I don't know  
(Eu não sei)

If I can lift my head and face another day  
(Se posso erguer minha cabeça e encarar outro dia)

Ooh it's such a lonely road  
(Ah, é uma estrada tão solitária)

E lá se foram os Winchesters seguir sua viagem sem rumo. Juntos,como deveria ser.

By: Chevy Impala 67

____________________________________________  
Música:**Alicia Keys - Where do we go from here?**Espero que gostem da fic :]


End file.
